Discovery Map
Hex Map Image:Discovery Map.jpg|thumb|center|677x677px|alt=Aldernon poly 1279 128 1367 79 1455 128 1455 234 1367 283 1279 234 Discovery Map#A1 poly 1455 128 1543 79 1631 128 1631 234 1543 283 1455 234 Discovery Map#A2 poly 1631 128 1719 79 1807 128 1807 234 1719 283 1631 234 Discovery Map#A3 poly 487 283 575 234 663 283 663 389 575 438 487 389 Discovery Map#B1 poly 663 283 751 234 839 283 839 389 751 438 663 389 Discovery Map#B2 poly 839 283 927 234 1015 283 1015 389 927 438 839 389 Discovery Map#B3 poly 1015 283 1103 234 1191 283 1191 389 1103 438 1015 389 Discovery Map#B4 poly 223 438 311 389 399 438 399 544 311 593 223 544 Discovery Map#C1 poly 399 438 487 389 575 438 575 544 487 593 399 544 Discovery Map#C2 poly 575 438 663 389 751 438 751 544 663 593 575 544 Discovery Map#C3 poly 751 438 839 389 927 438 927 544 839 593 751 544 Discovery Map#C4 poly 927 438 1015 389 1103 438 1103 544 1015 593 927 544 Discovery Map#C5 poly 1103 438 1191 389 1279 438 1279 544 1191 593 1103 544 Discovery Map#C6 poly 1279 438 1367 389 1455 438 1455 544 1367 593 1279 544 Discovery Map#C7 poly 1455 438 1543 389 1631 438 1631 544 1543 593 1455 544 Discovery Map#C8 poly 311 593 399 544 487 593 487 699 399 748 311 699 Discovery Map#D1 A1 Environment: Icy, mountainous, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: None A2 Environment: Icy, mountainous, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: Reoite Spuaic A3 Environment: Icy, mountainous, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: None B1 Environment: Icy, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: None B2 Environment: Icy, coastal, rocky Known Settlements or Ruins: None B4 Environment: Icy, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: Dum'Dachaigh Ur * Dark Jesters sighted * Dum Kazarad - fell because of the Greedy King who coveted that which never changes but changes all it touches C1 Environment: Coastal, wetlands, forests Known Settlements or Ruins: None C2 Environment: Icy, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: None C3 Environment: Icy, rocky Known Settlements or Ruins: None C4 Environment: Icy, flatlands Known Settlements or Ruins: None C5 Environment: Snowdrifts Known Settlements or Ruins: None C6 Environment: Snowdrifts, ice hills Known Settlements or Ruins: None C7 Environment: Icy, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: Oighear Cósta C8 Environment: Coastal, ice cliffs Known Settlements or Ruins: None D1 Environment: Seacliffs, forests Known Settlements or Ruins: Hawkins Crossing D2 Environment: Mountainous, cliffs Known Settlements or Ruins: None D3 Environment: Farmland, riverland Known Settlements or Ruins: None D4 Environment: Farmland, riverland Known Settlements or Ruins: Baileriasc D5 Environment: Farmlands, hills, plains Known Settlements or Ruins: None D6 Environment: Farmland, hilly, riverland Known Settlements or Ruins: Gaothfuar D7 Environment: Barrows, hills Known Settlements or Ruins: None D8 Environment: Barrows, hills Known Settlements or Ruins: None D9 Environment: Coastal, frost winds, plains Known Settlements or Ruins: None D10 Environment: Peninsula, marshland Known Settlements or Ruins: Falsa Isle City E1 Environment: Wetlands, coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: Port Banríon E2 Environment: Cliffs, plains, valleys Known Settlements or Ruins: None E3 Environment: Mountains, craggy, icy peaks Known Settlements or Ruins: None E4 Environment: Farmland Known Settlements or Ruins: None E5 Environment: Farmland Known Settlements or Ruins: None E6 Environment: Farmland, riverland Known Settlements or Ruins: Caipiteal E7 Environment: Farmland Known Settlements or Ruins: Old knights keep E8 Environment: Mountainous, icy, windy Known Settlements or Ruins: None E9 Environment: Forest, mountains Known Settlements or Ruins: Adhmad Dorcha Pass Forest - purple black swirly halo a strange earthen tower that appeared from nowhere, purple lightning - creature attacking travellers in pass E10 Environment: Swamps, mangroves Known Settlements or Ruins: None F1 Environment: Forests Known Settlements or Ruins: None F2 Environment: Mountainous, icy Known Settlements or Ruins: None F3 Environment: Mountainous, icy Known Settlements or Ruins: None F4 Environment: Scattered forests, plains Known Settlements or Ruins: None Environment:' Plains' Known Settlements or Ruins: None F6 Environment: Farmland Known Settlements or Ruins: None F7 Environment: Plains, valleys Known Settlements or Ruins: Gael Manor, Bailelúbín F8 Environment: Mountains, valley Known Settlements or Ruins: Valley pass F9 Environment: Plains Known Settlements or Ruins: None F10 Environment: Coastal Known Settlements or Ruins: Baile Cailte Harbour G1 Environment: Coastal, windy Known Settlements or Ruins: Iar Glóiran Sióg G2 Environment: Mountainous Known Settlements or Ruins: Stairs of Enlightenment G3 Environment: Mountainous, icy Known Settlements or Ruins: Fort Eolas Grainne: Would like to visit here G4 Environment: Valley basin Known Settlements or Ruins: None G5 Environment: Plains Known Settlements or Ruins: None G6 Environment: Foothills, plains Known Settlements or Ruins: None G7 Environment: Foothills, valleys, rocky Known Settlements or Ruins: Suspected orc camp G8 Environment: Mountainous, volcanic Known Settlements or Ruins: None G9 Environment: Hills Known Settlements or Ruins: Crossroads Inn The crossroads inn no longer exists and is now a burnt ruin known locally as 'the smoulder G10 Environment: Riverlands, marshes, farmland Known Settlements or Ruins: Bridgewater Missing son (Michael) has run off with suspected witch (Petra). Parents: Edwin and Steven ominous wind blows from bridgewater, missing travellers from pearlgate harbour, greasy black smoke on the horizon Town renamed Mulwater after the humble monk that saved it. G11 Environment: Coastal, riverlands Known Settlements or Ruins: None H1 Environment: Coastal, sand beaches, sand flats Known Settlements or Ruins: None H2 Environment: Mountainous, chines Known Settlements or Ruins: None H3 Environment: Valley, riverland Known Settlements or Ruins: None H4 Environment: Mountainous Known Settlements or Ruins: None H5 Environment: Valley Known Settlements or Ruins: Paslibah, Ish Sah Pass Garrison H6 Environment: Mountainous, volcanic Known Settlements or Ruins: None H7 Environment: Mountainous, volcanic Known Settlements or Ruins: Ruins of Nightglass H8 Environment: Mountainous, volcanic Known Settlements or Ruins: None H9 Environment: Foothills, riverlands, farmland Known Settlements or Ruins: None H10 Environment: Plains, farmland, swamps, forests Known Settlements or Ruins: Bóford I1 Environment: Coastal, windswept Known Settlements or Ruins: Geata Uachtarach I2 Environment: Water Known Settlements or Ruins: Lake of Salt I3 Environment: Bay, temperate, mountainous Known Settlements or Ruins: Salannloch Cathair Dark Jesters sighted I4 Environment: Tundra, desert, plains Known Settlements or Ruins: None I5 Environment: Desert, arid Known Settlements or Ruins: None I6 Environment: Desert, arid Known Settlements or Ruins: None I7 Environment: Desert, arid Known Settlements or Ruins: None I8 Environment: Mountainous, icy peaks Known Settlements or Ruins: None I9 Environment: Mountainous, coastal cliffs, swamps, mangrove forests Known Settlements or Ruins: None J1 Environment: Coastal, desert Known Settlements or Ruins: Geata Lochtarach J2 Environment: Desert Known Settlements or Ruins: Cloch Babhla J3 Environment: Desert, arid Known Settlements or Ruins: None J4 Environment: Desert, arid Known Settlements or Ruins: None J5 Environment: Desert, arid Known Settlements or Ruins: None J6 Environment: Lifeless wasteland Known Settlements or Ruins: Necrospire (moves) J7 Environment: Lifeless wasteland Known Settlements or Ruins: Necrospire (moves) J8 Environment: Lifeless wasteland Known Settlements or Ruins: Necrospire (moves) J9 Environment: Desert, arid Known Settlements or Ruins: None K1 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None K2 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None K3 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None K4 Environment: Salt lake, harbour Known Settlements or Ruins: None K5 Environment: Desert, swamp, lagoon Known Settlements or Ruins: Baile Trádála K6 Environment: Desert swamps Known Settlements or Ruins: None K7 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None K8 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None K9 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None L1 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None L2 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None L3 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None L4 Environment: Coastal desert Known Settlements or Ruins: None